Estúpidas Redes Sociales
by Plutonio Shoujo
Summary: Ellos solo querían publicar algo como cualquier persona normal lo haría... pobrecitos, no saben lo que les espera... Todos los personajes de Bleach.


DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Pues yo soy *pium* y no Tite Kubo, así que pos Bleach no me pertenece. De lo contrario el manga tuviera un feo estilo de dibujo, no avanzara tan rápido, no habría fanservice innecesario… y Gin, Kira, Unohana y Yamamoto estuvieran vivos u.u

Así que lo único que es mío aquí son las ideas de esta historia.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado al grupo en facebook "Simplemente Ichirukis vs. Ichihimes".<em>

_(Sí, estoy allí, pero ustedes no se imaginan quién soy :P)_

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1. Maldito Facelivre.<em>

Sentado frente a su computadora se encontraba un chico de escasos 18 años de edad, cuya prominente altura era notable aun en esa posición. Su rasgo más característico era su abundante y rebelde cabellera naranja, como el color de una zanahoria. Su ceño estaba fruncido como era habitual en él, y sus ojos color avellana no se despegaban de la pantalla del ordenador. Kurosaki Ichigo era su nombre, un joven casi normal de la casi tranquila ciudad japonesa Karakura. El aparato electrónico que ahora usaba era un regalo reciente de su -alocado- padre, y lo que tenía tan concentrado al joven era la famosa red social, llamada Facelivre.

«_Joo~ ¡Una selfie en el instituto con la hermosa Kuchiki-san!»_

La frase acompañaba una fotografía de uno de los amigos de Ichigo, Keigo Asano, un joven estudiante de cabello castaño y ojos café-rojizo, cuya conducta sobre-entusiasmada y dramática resultaba molesta no solo para Ichigo sino para el resto de sus amistades. Junto a Keigo, tomada de la cintura por él estaba una joven chica delgada de baja estatura, cabello negro corto con un mechón rebelde cayendo en medio de su rostro, grandes ojos violeta y piel clara. Su nombre era Kuchiki Rukia, nada más y nada menos que una _segadora de almas_, o _shinigami_ (término japonés para esta peculiar raza), pero esto es parte de otra historia. Keigo había tomado desprevenida a la joven shinigami al momento de tomar la fotografía, pero aun así ella se las había arreglado para no lucir sorprendida.

Una larga columna de comentarios había surgido producto de la fotografía, la cual Ichigo apenas acababa de ver. Dicha foto había sido tomada en el instituto, más específicamente en uno de los salones durante el receso. Ichigo había estado ocupado toda la tarde haciendo tareas y luego mandando un par de _hollows _(espíritus que han perdido su corazón y que devoran a otros espíritus, pero eso es otra historia…) a la Sociedad de Almas (sitio a dónde van los espíritus de los muertos), trabajo que le correspondía como _shinigami sustituto_, pero sí, adivinaron, eso es parte de otra historia que si quieren conocer tendrán que leer el manga del señor Tite "drogas locas" Kubo (título conferido por el fandom). En fin, Ichigo recién acababa de llegar a su casa cuando se conectó a internet y vio la foto en el muro de su amigo, en la cual, por supuesto estaba Rukia etiquetada.

_«__Kuchiki-san siempre sale hermosa aun cuando está desprevenida__»_opinó sinceramente Orihime Inoue, compañera de clases de Ichigo y parte de su círculo íntimo de amigos. Orihime a igual que Ichigo tenía el cabello naranja, pero el suyo tenía una tonalidad más clara. Orihime era una de las chicas más hermosas del instituto, sus ojos grises combinaban muy bien con su tono de piel y color de cabello, además de poseer un cuerpo que causaba admiración y envidia por igual.

«_Lo mismo digo Orihime-chan, lo mismo digo~__»_escribió en respuesta Keigo, no sin faltar un emoticón al final de su comentario que lucía así: *ω*

«_¿Pero sabes quién se vería más hermosa si la tomaran desprevenida aun si estuviera desvistiéndose~? ¡Tú mi Hime-chan~!__»_Ese comentario fue cortesía de Chizuro, una chica pelirroja que estudiaba con el grupo de Ichigo, Keigo y Orihime. Cabe destacar que Chizuro tenía unas conductas bastantes pervertidas y acosadoras hacia Orihime, por lo cual siempre recibía un puñetazo de parte de Tatsuki Arisawa, la mejor amiga de Orihime y por supuesto compañera de clase de ella. Naturalmente, su comentario se acompañaba de un emoticón que simulaba una hemorragia nasal (signo distintivo de todo pervertido) que lucía así: *¬*

«_No empieces Chizuro, o la que quedará desprevenida ante un buen golpe serás tú__»_Aquella amenaza que para nada debía tomarse a la ligera fue cortesía de Tatsuki.

«_Moo~ No te pongas así Arisawa-san~ Yo solo exaltaba las virtudes de mi hermosa Hime-chan~__»_

_«__Mejor guárdate tus comentarios__»_Reprendió Tatsuki ante la réplica de su compañera.

_«__Vaya, ¡pero sí es Kuchiki-san! Qué suerte tienes Asano-san de haberte podido tomar una foto con ella. Es decir, de haber logrado tomarla desprevenida, de lo contrario dudo que hubieras podido tomarte una foto junto a ella, Asano-san__»_Escribió Mizuiro Kojima, otro de los amigos de Ichigo. Ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos y forma de dirigirse a quien también era su amigo era algo que desataba al Keigo dramático.

«_¡Qué cruel eres Mizuiro! :O ¿Así tratas a tu amigo? Kuchiki-san no necesita ser sorprendida para poder tomarse una foto con ella, ¡ella aceptaría si se lo pidiera! ¿No es así Kuchiki-san?__» _Se defendió Keigo.

Varios minutos sin respuesta alguna pasaron, según marcó el historial hasta el próximo comentario, el cual fue escrito por Orihime y no por la joven _shinigami_ como Keigo esperaba.

_«No creo que __Kuchiki-san pueda responderte Asano-san, tuvo que salir__»_

_«__¡Nooo! ¡Justo cuando necesito su testimonio! Entonces… entonces… ¡pregúntale a Ichigo! ¡Sí! ¡Siempre andan juntos, él debe saberlo!__»_

Ichigo por su parte alzó una ceja y gruñó algo como "como si yo pudiera saberlo", y siguió leyendo sólo por matar el tiempo.

_«__¡Rukia-chan ¿dónde estááááááááás?!__»_Volvió a escribir Keigo.

_«__¡Necesito que me defiendas!__»_

_«__¿Rukia-chan?__»_

_«Ay pobrecillo Asano-san, está tan desesperado» _Comentó Orihime sintiendo auténtica pena por el chico.

_«Ya, déjalo Orihime, no le prestes atención» _Respondió su mejor amiga.

_«Mejor olvídalo Asano-san, aunque Kuchiki-san responda no te servirá de nada» _Escribió mordaz Mizuiro.

_«Vaya vaya, no sabía que Kuchiki-san había creado una cuenta en Facelivre» _Razonó Ishida Uryuu, quien acababa de unirse a la conversación.

Uryuu no solo estudiaba con Ichigo, también formaba parte de su círculo de amigos íntimos donde Orihime, Rukia, y otro estudiante de origen mexicano llamado Sado Yasutora formaba parte. Este grupo era especial porque todos poseían poderes espirituales, que les permitían ver e interactuar con seres espirituales, pero sí, eso es parte de otra historia…

_«Ishida-kun eso es porque en la hafaSonohafacienohafadadnihafadenohafaalnohajamasnohafano no hay internet y casi no se puede conectar» _Escribió Orihime.

«_Inoue, sabes que igual se puede leer lo que has escrito, ¿no?» _Avisó Uryuu añadiendo un emoticón sudando una gota gorda así: -_-U

_«¡Ay perdón! ¡No me fijé, ya lo borro!»_ Se disculpó Orihime.

.

.

.

_«¡Ishida-kun no puedo borrar mi comentario! ¡Esto…! ¿¡Cómo hago ahora!?_

_._

_._

_._

_«¡Ishida-kun ayuda por favor! ( ~ O-O)~»_

_«Disculpa Inoue-san, estaba revisando mi e-mail. Solo debes hacer click en la pestaña que está arriba a la derecha de tu comentario, ahí podrás eliminarlo» _Explicó Uryuu tras un rato sin responder.

_«¿Eliminar qué? ¡Es injusto! ¡Ustedes siempre andan ocultando algo! ¡Lo único que falta es que Ichigo también me dé la espalda!» _Se quejó dramáticamente Keigo.

«¿_¡Ichigo por qué no me respondes!?»_

Ichigo leyó el comentario con fastidio. Unirse a una absurda conversación no era en lo que estaba pensando.

_«¡Gracias Ishida-kun! Ya vi cómo. Y esto Asano-nada, no es nada… tranquilo ¿sí?» _Comentó Orihime en un vano intento de tranquilizar a su compañero y hacerlo olvidar del asunto.

_«¡Si no fuera nada, no lo borraras Inoue-san! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡Ichigo! ¡Diles algo!»_

_«A mí no me metas en eso, Keigo». _Escribió Ichigo en respuesta a su amigo. Y al segundo se arrepintió.

_«¡Iiiichigooo! ¡Por fin te apareces! ¿Has visto a Kuchiki-san?» _escribió Keigo de inmediato. Ichigo sabía que su amigo seguiría insistiendo incluso por mensaje privado hasta que le dijera algo, así que respondió lo más rápido que pudo para sacárselo de encima.

_«Rukia no está, y ya no molestes ¿quieres?»_

Craso error. Ya era muy tarde para cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito.

_«"¿Rukia?" ¿Desde cuándo tratas así a Kuchiki-san? ¡Oh noooo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Me has traicionado Ichigo! ¿¡Por quééééé!? ¡Éramos amigos, yo confiaba en ti! ¿¡Desde cuándo sales con Kuchiki-san!? ¿Salías con la hermosa Kuchiki-san y no dijiste nada? ¡No es justo, no es justo! ¿¡Kuchiki-san por quééééé!? ¿¡Por qué Ichigo por quéééé!? ¡Eres cruel Ichigo! ¡Kuchiki-san nooo! ¡Vuelve Kuchiki-san!»_

El error de Ichigo le costaría caro. Tratar con esa familiaridad a una chica no era normal en Japón. Que un chico llamara a una chica por su nombre y no por su apellido con su respectivo título respetuoso significaba una gran muestra de confianza, normalmente solo presente en casos cuando el susodicho chico salía con esa chica. Caso aparte era el de Tatsuki, a quien Ichigo llamaba por su nombre de pila y viceversa, pero ambos jóvenes se conocían desde muy niños y habían mantenido una larga amistad. Al contrario de Rukia, a quien tenía poco tiempo de conocer, y aunque se había acostumbrado a llamarla por su nombre de pila y viceversa, en el instituto se cuidaban de mantener las apariencias para evitar rumores. Pero ahora la había cagado con ese comentario. Y en grande. ¡Toda la escuela podría ver lo que escribió! ¡Su preciada reputación se vería afectada! Era el fin del mundo para Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¡Estúpido comentario, bórrate! —maldijo Ichigo alarmado ante la falla de su computador que se negaba a borrar su error.

El internet andaba lento, y por más que le daba a la opción de borrado no aparecía el recuadro donde se le preguntaría si deseaba eliminar su comentario o no. ¡Estúpido _Facelivre_ que no podía ser directo! ¿Por qué rayos tenía que pedir tantas preguntas y confirmaciones? ¡Si se supone que le dabas a "eliminar" es porque eso quieres!

El grito de Ichigo ante las fallas de su nuevo regalo se escuchó por toda Karakura, llegó al Hueco Mundo y por poco a la Sociedad de Almas:

—¡MALDITO FACELIIIIVRE!

Menos mal que la computadora se colgó a causa de la mala señal de internet. Porque Ichigo se hubiera querido colgar de ver los comentarios que empezaron a llegar, empezando por la inocente Orihime que creyó las palabras de Keigo.

_«¿Eso es verdad Kurosaki-kun?¿Tú y Kuchiki-san están saliendo?»_

_«¡Ichigo! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡No puedes hacer esto!» _Escribió Tatsuki enojada, siempre defendiendo a su amiga y sus sentimientos.

_«¿Lo ves Asano-san? Kuchiki-san ya está saliendo con Ichigo, no sigas haciéndote ilusiones» _Comentó Mizuiro.

_«Vaya, vaya Kurosaki. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kuchiki-san podría fijarse en ti?» _Se burló Uryuu.

_«Felicidades» _Fue lo que aportó Sado Yasutora, o Chad, como le decían sus amigos. No por descortés sino por ser alguien de pocas palabras.

_«¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Lo sabía! ¡El Ichiruki es real~!» _Comentó una chica en español que nadie sabe de dónde rayos salió.

«_No voy a negar ni a afirmar eso» _Dijo un tal Tite Kubo.

_«¡OH~! ¡Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre! ¡Soy tan feliz que podría morir aquí mismo! ¡Oh Masaki, nuestro hijo y nuestra tercera están juntos, unidos por el destino! ¡Es el amor que trasciende universos razas y posiciones sociales! ¡Karin, Yuzu, tenemos que celebrarlooo~~!» _Ese fue el padre de Ichigo, quien exageraba las cosas y por cualquier tontería le lloraba a un poster gigante de su difunta esposa y que aún conservaba en la cocina de su casa pese a las protestas de sus hijos.

_«¡Felicidades Ichi-nii! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos~!» _Escribió felizmente Yuzu Kurosaki, hermana menor de Ichigo y melliza de Karin.

_«Hasta que no lo vea, no lo creo» _Comentó tajantemente Karin Kurosaki, la otra hermana menor de Ichigo, y hermana melliza de Yuzu.

_«¡Waaa! ¡Muchas felicitaciones! ¡De verdad me alegro por ustedes!» _Expresó sinceramente Momo Hinamori, teniente de uno de los escuadrones del Gotei 13, y quien le había tomado aprecio a los involucrados.

_«¡Jooo~! ¡Esto es algo que hay publicar en la AMS! ¿Me envías una foto Ichigo? ¡Será un éxito de ventas! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo, con mucho sake y comida! ¿Orihime-chan, podrías encargarte del banquete? ¡Tu comida es deliciosa!» _Rangiku Matsumoto, teniente también el Gotei 13 halló un momento para escaparse de sus deberes y comentar la famosa publicación que ya iba por los siete mil "me gusta".

«_Estoy sorprendido, Ichigo. ¿Me dejarías ser el padrino? Ukitake no se ha sentido bien, así que quien mejor que yo para ocupar su lugar~» _Pidió un hombre con pinta de pervertido y que ponía en su nombre Comandante General Kyoraku Shunsui.

_«Qué raro, acabo de ver a Rukia y no me dijo nada.» _Razonó un tal Renji Abarai, quien era teniente del sexto escuadrón del Gotei 13.

_«¡Qué bien se lo tenían guardado~! Yo sabía que esto algún día pasaría. Espera… ¿Byakuya lo sabe? … ¿No, verdad? ¡ja já! ¡Espera a que se entere!» _El comentario estaba plagado de más risas burlonas, y fue escrito por un tipo en cuya foto de perfil salía con un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas.

_«Ciertamente esto era parte de mi plan, se retrasó un poco, pero al fin se cumplió» _Aun desde su encarcelamiento, Aizen Sousuke, ex capitán del famoso Gotei 13 se las arregló para aportar su opinión.

_«Ya que salen juntos, me gustaría experimentar con ustedes. Sería interesante ver qué clase de especie sale de la unión de un humano-shinigami-hollow-vizard-arrancar-vastolorde-quincy-fullbringer-y-posiblemente-sternriter-también con una shinigami. Prometo que reduciré la experimentación a doce horas diarias después del embarazo para que la madre descanse» _probablemente el internet llegó a la tal "Sociedad de Almas", porque aquello lo dijo uno de los capitanes del Gotei 13, un tipo bien raro obsesionado con la investigación que se llamaba Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_«Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿cómo es eso que sales con mi hermana? Enviaré a que te busquen, quiero verte en mi oficina AHORA MISMO» _De por sí el comentario lucía muy amenazador, y el responsable no podía ser otro que Byakuya Kuchiki, hermano mayor y básicamente el tutor de Rukia.

Nadie más osó comentar luego de eso. Hasta que…

_«¡CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA ERES UN IDIOTA!, Nii-sama, esto no es lo que parece, ¡por favor déjame explicarte!»_

_«Uf, pobre Kurosaki-san, esto de seguro va a terminar con un muy feo Bankai~» _Volvió a escribir el tipo del sombrero.

_«¡Uno MUY frío querrás decir!» _respondió una furiosa Rukia.

"¡BANKAI!"

.

.

.

Y, dice la leyenda que esa noche, hubo la mayor helada en la historia de Karakura…

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola mundo fanfiquero~! He regresado con otro fic de Bleach~. He visto algunos fics con esta temática, ya saben, comentarios en Faceb**k de los personajes de Bleach. He disfrutado leyendo algunos de ellos, pero lamentable ninguno cumple con las reglas de FF sobre el formato tipo guión. Así que tras pensarlo mucho decidí subir mi propia colección, por supuesto, respetando las normas. No sé si ha quedado gracioso o no, pero por favor comprendan que es la primera vez que trabajo con este tipo de narración. Juzguen ustedes mismos, dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios y críticas en los lindos y sensuales reviews :3 o si lo prefieren, en un mensaje privado. En cuanto al nombre de la red social de hoy, es una parodia de Facebook pero en francés xD ¿por qué en francés? Bueno, el señor cuadrado una vez dijo que le gustaría añadir francés a la historia, así que pos yo le puse "Facelivre" Face de "faz", y livre de "libro" xD Otra cosa, no he terminado de ponerme al día con el manga, así que disculpen cualquier error garrafal por ahí… en fin, ¡gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo!<em>

_PD: Pues ya que ahora está de moda tomar captura de todo… ¡Hola mami, hola papi! ¡Miren, tengo cuenta en FF! ¡Mi carrera de escritora aficionada ha comenzado~! :3 Ahora no solo escribiré chorradas en facebook, también en esta página! :P Y saludos Val, Javi y Desiree, gracias por la publicidad gratuita ¡LOS HAMO~! 3_

—Fanfiction, 18 de septiembre de 2014.


End file.
